(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a link actuation device to be used in a device, such as a medical device, an industrial device or the like, that performs fast operation and that requires a precise and wide operating range.
(Description of Related Art)
Parallel link mechanisms to be used in various types of work devices are suggested in Patent Documents 1 and 2 listed below. With respect to the parallel link mechanism disclosed in Patent Document 1, its configuration is comparatively simple, but the operating angle of each link is small. Thus, there is a problem that if the operating range of the travelling plate is set to be large, the link length is increased, thus resulting in large dimensions of the entire mechanism. The parallel link mechanism disclosed in Patent Document 2 is configured such that a distal end side link hub is coupled to a proximal end side link hub such that the posture of the distal end side link hub relative to the proximal end side link hub can be changed via three or more quadric chain link mechanisms. Accordingly, the parallel link mechanism is compact in size but can operate in a precise and wide operating range.